The Mystery of the Fiery Cup
by thesecretsinmyhair
Summary: Annabeth is asked by Chiron to look into a matter that has been affecting demigods for months now. They've been disappearing, leaving notes and messages claiming they were after a goblet of fire. With the help of Percy, Leo, and Piper, she follows the source to something she can't quite believe-a school of magic. (set after The Heroes of Olympus series)
1. Chapter 1

I sit at my desk, quickly flipping through the pages of the book Chiron had told me to look through. _Nothing_, I think, as I pass another page with unicorn doodles. Eventually, I grow frustrated and slam it shut. I run my hands through my blonde hair, trying to think.

_There's got to be something about the goblet,_ my mind races with thoughts, _it can't just _not _exist_.

My door slowly creaks open and I look up to see a boy with wavy brown hair and green eyes and olive skin creep in. "Are you done being boring? Want to go for a swim?" Percy says, coming over to sit on my bed.

"I'm not done being 'boring', Percy. This is an important mission. And by swimming, you just mean kissing." I roll my eyes at him.

He smirks. "So? Kissing is better. And what could be more important than working on our relationship?" He comes closer, and I need to resist all the urges in me to grab his face and kiss him hard.

I turn my head back to the book. It's tattered and brown and is useless. "It makes no sense that demi-gods keep disappearing, all searching for a goblet on fire." He comes closer and puts his chin on my shoulder. He smells better than he usually does—saltwater and sweet taffy. I open the book, and show him the unicorn drawing.

"This is what this book has to offer. Nothing on fiery cups!" I growl, and he moves back. He has a thoughtful on his face. I know not to say anything or he'll lose the thought—it takes all my willpower not to make a snarky remark.

"What are you looking for exactly?" he asks curiously, and I immediately grab a sheet of paper and draw out the picture Chiron had described for me. I hear him take a sharp intake of breath. "I've seen that before. A blueprint I think."

"Where?" I ask excitedly, getting up. _Progress, finally!_

"In the Hephaestus cabin. Or the bunker. I'm not sure." He's smiling, because he knows I'm giddy. "Can I get a kiss for being useful?"

"Oh, seaweed brain, you're always useful!" But I oblige, letting him capture my lips with his. It's sweet and I want to keep on kissing, but with the news, I need to go investigating. When I pull back, I fake a grossed out face. "You're getting bad."

"Bad?" he asks, confused. His face twists and a tiny frown appears between his eyebrows. I want to kiss it away, but I bite my lip instead.

"Bad at kissing. Maybe I'll have to break up with you." He looks a bit distressed for a moment and then he grins when I wink.

"Maybe you should let me practice so I can get better." He bends down again, but I duck out of the way.

"Maybe if you find the blueprint or whatever, I'll give you something special." His eyes light up, and I want to laugh at how easily pleased he is. Before we can argue any more, I jump towards the door, and rush out.


	2. Chapter 2

I enter the Hephaestus cabin and am immediately greeted by the scent of grease and rust. Nyssa, a girl who'd played camp counselor while Jake had mended his…broken body, greeted me as she grunted over a small compact machine.

I go over and look at the blueprint she was referring too—it seems to be an android of some sort. She wipes sweat from her dark skin and finally stops twisting the metal and looks at me. "Hey," she says, and sits back on her heels, "what do you want?"

"I need all your blueprints," I state briskly, clapping my hands together. Her eyebrows go so up, they touch her headband.

"_All _our blueprints?" she asks dubiously, and finally gets up. She starts to head deeper in the cabin, where they have more workstations set up. "Annabeth, no offense, but do you know how many we have? We're kids of Hephaestus—we're unorganized and we build things. I can't locate everything for you. But maybe you could tell me so I can narrow it down?"

I sigh. If we want to get this mission solved and over with, we're going to need all the help we can get. And Nyssa has proved herself worthy in the past, helping built _Argo II._ "We're looking for a 'magical' cup of fire; Chiron says it's what demigods have been going after for quite some time and they keep disappearing." I didn't mean to spill everything, but with such a little amount of information…well, what could I do?

She frowns. "I'm sorry, but I don't think anyone's working on-" She's cut off by the door bursting open and a crazed Leo running towards us. He's waving a blueprint in his hand and Percy is hot on his heels. They skid to a stop, and Leo puts his hands on his knees, breathing heavily.

"I found what you were looking for, Annabeth," he says, panting, "it makes no sense but I know your big head of yours can solve it." I snatch it out of his hands and unroll it on the desk. Nyssa looks over my shoulder.

"Where did you find this?" I direct the question at Percy, since he's barely out of breath. My boyfriend is in shape, funnily enough.

He smirks smugly before answering. "It was in the bunker, and Leo was there. Turns out with a little pushing of walls we found a secret compartment and it was there."

That's way too easy. I don't want to question it, but my Athena wired brain is suspicious of these developments. As I stare at the blueprint my mind quickly flicks from one line to another. But…

"What's 'Hogwarts'?" I ask Leo. He immediately snorts in laughter, and I roll my eyes, holding back a smile. The name is extremely ridiculous.

"I have no idea," he says, smiling still. "Maybe a skin clearing program?"

"Dude, you should sign up then," Percy grins back. Leo shoves him and Percy shoves him back. I roll my eyes again—boys are so immature.

"Seriously, we need-" I stop. At the corner, the paper is peeling, but there's another layers underneath. Without a second though, I pull and the blueprint is in two parts.

"Whoa," Leo breathes. I bend down, and sweep my hair out of the way to get a better look. It's an old piece of parchment, and there are words scrolled all over it. But they're moving. Names are constantly moving, all over the place. It's a castle, and surrounding the castle are a ginormous tree and forest and a huge lake.

"What the hell-?" Nyssa cries as we watch as the words run and move. "Is this a school?" A Professor McGonagall stands in a classroom, moving around.

"I think so…" I mutter, and my eyes roam the page, looking for a clue to where it would be. Wait. I know exactly where it is.

"Guess what," I announce, "we're going to Scotland."

**A/N: No proofread. Only updating cause I got followers, which makes no sense to me. I'm not trying that hard, and this is a fun fic. Maybe I would update more if you guys reviewed ;) I need motivation. My sister urged me to write this so it's dedicated to her. Review and you might get a dedication as well. **

**Follow me on tumblr, thesecretsinmyhair. I post mostly fandom stuff, but I also do funny stuff as well. Message me that you're from and I'll follow you back. **

**Thanks for reading; I'll update soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chiron took some time deciding if us running around in Europe was such a good idea. In fact, he was pretty adamant about it, but I could be a good convincer.

Coming back to the present, I stand at a train station in London, with Percy and Leo on either side of me. Piper was back at the front desk asking questions. She didn't want to come, initially, but Jason was back at Roman camp, and she wasn't very welcomed there. She decided to join us on the trip; besides her charmspeak could be a pretty useful tool. I mean, the girl is lovely, but she was very resourceful.

"They say they have no idea where platform nine and three quarters could be and that they were sick of kids asking it all the time," she pants, dropping next to our luggage. I'd told Percy and Leo to pack light, but the boys had it go through one ear and out the other.

It had taken some digging, but we'd found out that Hogwarts was a school. For witchcraft and wizardry. I could not wrap my mind around it—I mean, Greek mythology coming to life is one thing. Actual wands to cast spells? That was insane. A lovely man who I won't name, in case this gets out, had explained that a train came by twice a year and that if we were to get there in early September, we'd get to Hogwarts.

Loud voices cut me out of my thinking, and several teens around our age arrive, wheeling a luggage cart between them, "…I can't believe Meredith made McGonagall's hair catch on fire last year! Hopefully she's as much as a laugh as before!" Rambunctious laughter followed.

Percy glances at me, and I know that look. We nod together and start to follow the teens. They might be a lead. Leo and Piper quickly gather the luggage and follow us.

Suddenly a tall red head with a bushy haired brunette cut in between us. A boy with messy black hair follows and I growl in impatience.

Somehow they, hear the growl and turn around. "Excuse me?" cries the girl with a loud, obnoxious voice.

I roll my eyes at her. I resist the urge to respond with a Percy-esque snap. "We're looking for platform nine and three quarters?" They teens, who look about fifteen or sixteen, look at each other.

"Come with us," says the messy hair boy with crooked glasses. He's quite cute, to be honest. A bit young, but very cute.

I smile at Percy, glad I didn't snap at the kid. Percy looks ticked off. I can't fathom why.

?

"No way," I breathe as I stare at the long burgundy train before me. Parents and kids, ranging from eleven to eighteen, stand around talking loudly. Some sob even, as they hug their children. As soon as the trio had told us to run through the wall, I was dubious. But…this. This was worth it. The trio left us immediately.

"Do you think they're super strict?" asks Leo behind me. He has a concerned look on his face.

"Dude, maybe." Percy looks concerned as well. "I've been to enough boarding schools to know that they're not all fun and games."

"Oh, it'll be fine," I snap at the boys. Piper suddenly looks over my shoulder.

"We've got to board soon!" she shouts over the whistling. We all grab the stuff and run in. We search each cart, looking for a place to sit. Every single one is filled with kids who either looks confused or annoying. Finally, I find a semi-empty one.

"Guys, I think-" I cut off when I notice why it's semi-empy. The teenagers from before are sitting closely together, looking simultaneously annoyed and curious. "Never mind."

"No, it's fine," says the green-eyed brunet boy from earlier. "We have room." The girl gives him a sharp look. The lanky redhead doesn't say anything, but gives Piper quite the lookover when she walks in.

We put our stuff on the storing place ontop and sit down. An awkward silence ensues.

"I'm Percy," my adorable boyfriend says, shaking out his long hair. Looking between glasses and Percy, I see a resemblance that makes me blanch. No wonder I found him so cute.

"I'm Piper," pipes out Piper. She looks everywhere but at the others, trying not to seduce any of them with her pretty face and smooth voice.

"Leo," says the curly-haired prankster.

"And I'm Annabeth." The others look at each other for the millionth time, as if they needed to know if they could tell us their names.

"Ron Weasley," says the redhead, not able to tear his eyes off Piper. The poor girl looks like she's going to die.

"Hermione Granger." The brunette's voice is still as snooty as before.

Glasses looks uncomfortable as he squirms in his seat. "Harry Potter." He looks up at our faces, waiting for them to explode or something. When we do nothing, but look at him blankly, he snaps his gaze to Hermione.

"Muggle-born," she decides. "I suspected earlier, but I guess it's confirmed."

Leo, being immature, giggles at the word. Gods, he wouldn't stop that. Percy smirks as well, and I elbow him in the arm.

"Muggle?" I test the word on my mouth.

"Oh Merlin, looks like we're going to have to bloody teach them everything. Feels like first year with you two again," Ron groans. I glare at him and he shrinks back.

"Tell us everything."

"Here she goes again," Percy mutters beside me, and I elbow him so hard, I hear him wince.

**IMPORTANT:**

**A/N:** **No proofread. I don't even know what's happening anymore. Updates will continue to be infrequent, and I actually only wrote cause I kept getting email notifications. See, giving me feedback helps a girl write. **

**The timeline feels all weird, but Harry and the gang are going to be older, around 15, like in the Order of the Phoenix. But those things won't take place, and Voldemort is not going to be important. I'm focusing on the Greek side of things. The year as well, since most of HP happened in the 90s, will be set in modern days. **

**Anyway, I need at least five reviews to be motivated. I'm not a horrible person, I swear, I just need it like I need caffeine. **

**Follow me on tumblr: thesecretsinmyhair. I follow back. **

**I feel like this is longer. **


End file.
